


Eight Kisses

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus kiss a few times and never talk about it until one day they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

The first time Sirius kissed Remus he was drunk out of his mind. It was quick, sloppy, and came as a complete surprise. Christmas was approaching, and a bunch of older kids had decided to smuggle dozens of bottles of firewhiskey into the Gryffindor common room, and once some food got added into the mix a giant party started forming. Everyone was delighted, and Sirius gladly accepted bottle after bottle until he was absolutely pissed.

“You shouldn’t have had so much, you know,” Remus said after he stumbled up to him, all but falling down onto the couch next to him.

Sirius just waved him off. He was 15 and school was stressing him out and he just needed to let loose. “I’ve never been this hammered before,” he slurred out, leaning his head against Remus’ shoulder.

Remus gave an amused chuckle, turning his head to get a better glimpse of Sirius’ face. “If only I had a camera right now.”

Sirius felt dizzy and the scent of Remus’ cologne didn’t make things any better, and when he lifted his head a bit to reply he realized that their faces were closer than he’d expected and Remus’ mouth was right there, and hey he didn’t feel as light-headed when he got to support his head against something.

So he did what any other sane person would do and closed the small gap between them. He had never actually kissed anyone before, so he had no idea what he was even doing, but he was pretty sure that he was doing something wrong when Remus froze, so he backed off again and fell down on his back.

“The world is spinning,” he groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Moony, why is the world spinning?”

He was too drunk to notice how breathless Remus sounded when he replied.

The second time Sirius kissed Remus he was too emotionally drained to really know what he was doing. He’d received yet another howler from his family, and usually he didn’t care too much that the entire Great Hall got to hear about how much of a disappointment he was to his parents, but sometimes, like now, it all just became too much and he’d shut himself in the dormitory and cry himself into exhaustion.

That was how Remus found him that morning; with his hair sticking up in every direction and his throat raw from screaming out his agony.

“Don’t say it,” were the first words out of Remus’ mouth.

Sirius had his face pressed against his pillow, feeling smaller than ever. “Say what?” he croaked out.

“Apologize. Say that you’re pathetic. All those things you usually say when I walk in on you like this.” Remus took a few steps toward him. “Is it okay if I sit with you?”

Sirius nodded, feeling achy and stiff. “I’m afraid I won’t be much good of a company, though.”

“That’s okay.” Remus sat down next to him, his hand finding Sirius’ hair, tangling his fingers in it. It had been about a month since the party, and neither of them had mentioned the kiss. Sirius blamed it on the fact that he’d been drunk, and you don’t mention drunken mistakes. Remus probably thought that he didn’t remember it.

Still, as a comfortable silence filled the room all Sirius could think of was how it would feel to have those lips against his own again. He sat up slowly and gave Remus a fleeting glance, his own uncertainty reflecting on his friend’s face.

“Sirius?”

Sirius shook his head and averted his gaze. “I’m being silly.”

Remus’ hand fell from his hair. “Oh?”

“I keep wanting to do something that friends don’t usually do.”

Remus was quiet for a few seconds, not moving an inch. “What’s stopping you?”

Sirius responded by leaning in for a peck, and this time it was timid and gentle, but over way too quickly. “Nothing, apparently.”

Remus just smiled, a pink tint dusting his cheeks. “I’m not surprised.”

Sirius sniffled, lying back down again. “Why can I never be enough to them, Moony?”

Remus spent the rest of the morning holding Sirius in his arms, but just like before the kiss was never brought up again.

The third time Sirius kissed Remus he was too tired to function. They were in the middle of taking their O.W.L.’s, and their days were filled with revising, taking tests, revising, and taking tests. Even Remus had mentioned that he was going crazy.

Sirius was lying on James’ bed, his notes scattered around him though his eyes were closed. James had poked him countless of times - “Either sit up and study with me or go and sleep on your own bed” - but Sirius was all but dead to the world. James had given up and was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking exhausted himself.

Remus and Peter were on Remus’ bed, comparing their Transfiguration notes and saying things that Sirius was too tired to listen to.

“You two are worse than revising,” he said. “Your oh so interesting discussion is putting me to sleep.”

“You were sleeping before we started talking,” Peter pointed out.

“Yeah, don’t be rude, Padfoot,” Remus chimed in, sounding amused.

Sirius cracked an eye open to look at him. “Look who’s talking. Yesterday you all but pushed me down the stairs because I was walking too slow. The stress is clearly getting to your head.”

Remus raised his hands. “Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry. I will be my same old cheerful self once this is all over.”

Sirius and James snorted, exchanging a grin. “You’re Mr. Sunshine himself,” James said before returning to his notes.

“Hey, Moony. “Sirius grabbed a random paper from the bed. “Can’t you look at my Transfiguration notes while you’re at it?”

Remus walked over to him, reaching out to grab it. “The things I do for friends.”

“Aw, thank you, you’re the best.” Sirius darted up and grabbed the back of Remus’ neck, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his closed lips. “The absolute best.”

It took him a few seconds to realize what he’d done, but mostly because the tension in the room seemed to grow immensely.

James was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, looking a lot more calm than what Peter did with his wide eyes. Remus was the only one who was moving, quickly making his way back to his own bed, shuffling the notes in his hands.

“I…” Sirius started, rubbing a hand over his face. “I have no idea why I did that.” He was too tired to feel embarrassed.

“I do,” James said.

“You do?”

James looked him dead in the eye. “Moony is too hot to handle. I’ve had so many wet dreams about him myself.”

Sirius was thrown into a laughing fit and didn’t notice the way Remus blushed.

The fourth time they kissed it had been on a dare, and seeing 16 year old Sirius Black flush seemed to be too much for the people in the common room, because everyone decided that they wanted to witness Sirius and Remus kiss, as if they’d never done it before.

“You suck,” Sirius told James, who just grinned smugly at him. “Out of all the dares in the world.”

“Oh, just shut your mouth and do it.”

“Do I have a say in this?” Remus asked, sounding annoyed.

“No.”

“Truth or dare is so predictable.”

“Shut up and kiss.”

And when they did, it was the first time Sirius was fully aware of it. Remus’ lips were softer than they looked; gentle, as if shy. There was no trace of tongue or anything, and quite honestly it was all very dry and chaste and over before it had even started. Remus leaned back, his head high as people wolfwistled at them. Every single time they had kissed Remus had been the one to give off a timid vibe, but this time he looked completely confident as he sat back down, looking at Sirius with a neutral expression. “Your turn.”

But Sirius was freaking out. His heart was beating faster than it should, as if he’d just finished off running laps around the entire castle. He felt his face heat up and he started squirming uncomfortably where he was sitting. “Uh, right,” he croaked out, scanning the room. “Peter, slap James.”

He could still feel Remus’ lips on his own hours later, and it made him feel awkward around his friend. Things were never usually awkward after a kiss. He didn’t like this.

He tried to ignore the way his heart would now skip a beat whenever he was near Remus, which, incidentally, was all the time. He was sure he was dying.

The fifth time they kissed Remus was the one who started it. After a week of tenseness and shifting eyes Sirius wasn’t surprised when Remus finally confronted him about it.

“Is this about that stupid dare?” Remus asked after Sirius had responded in a vague manner. “Because you’ve never acted like this after a kiss before.”

Sirius shook his head, squirming where he was sitting in the Great Hall. After having avoided Remus for so many days in a row he’d gotten a bit too confident, which ended with him not devouring his breakfast as fast as usual in order to dart out before the others arrived.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out, letting go of his fork. “But I just… That was the first time I was completely sober while kissing you.”

Remus frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about? You were only drunk once.”

“Drunk on alcohol, yes. The other times I was drunk on sorrow and exhaustion.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“What I’m trying to say is,” Sirius said, louder than necessary. “that kissing you while sober was a completely different experience than kissing you while drunk.”

Remus opened his mouth only to close it again. His gaze flew around the room once, twice, thrice, before landing on Sirius again, seemingly more determined than before.

“Let’s make you used to it, then,” he said before leaning down, their lips crashing together almost painfully. “Better?” he asked once he pulled away seconds later.

Sirius felt dizzy. “Huh?”

“Now that you’ve kissed me while ‘sober’ again, will you stop acting so weird?”

“Oh.” He nodded quickly. “Of course.”

The sixth time they kissed they initiated it at the same time. Remus had gone to the library almost immediately after their kiss in the Great Hall, and Sirius had rushed to find him only half an hour later.

“I’ve been thinking,” he gasped out once he found him at the usual table.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I’m almost completely certain that I’m in love with you.”

He didn’t know if the world suddenly turned silent because he’d been carrying that secret for so long without realizing it, or because his confession had sounded too loud in the still library.

Remus seemed stunned. “You...what?”

“I realized people don’t usually kiss their friends unless they want to deep down. I mean, I guess so.”

Remus stared at him, his eyes wide. Then he was out of his chair and in front of Sirius in a matter of seconds, and the very moment their eyes met they both leaned in. This time their kiss lasted longer, and Sirius was definitely sure that there had been a bit of tongue at one point.

“I’m in love with you, too,” Remus whispered once they finally pulled back.

The seventh time they kissed Sirius started it, just like their first kiss. But this time he was only drunk on love; light-headed and absolutely over the moon. They had spent the day like any other day, once they’d finished revising in the library. The only difference was that they touched each other more, but quite frankly Sirius thought they’d done a very good job with keeping the PDA down. It was only once they found themselves alone in the dormitory that Sirius decided that enough was enough.

When he pressed his lips to Remus’ it was in a more desperate manner. It was all tongue-sweeping and teeth-clashing and lip-biting, and Sirius felt as dizzy as he did the first time, but for completely different reasons.

“The world is spinning,” he breathed out once they pulled apart.

Remus just laughed before going in for their eighth kiss. Sirius stopped counting after that.


End file.
